A new world
by klepotlfirt
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer leading up to their first conversation
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. J. Keller. A new Doc that Beckette just recruited. Doc Keller is supposed to be some kind of prodigy... we'll see what Pegasus throws at this 'Prodigy.' Whether or not he can handle it. I guess we'll just have to see." McKay grumbled, into his lunch, smirking at the end.

"Dr. Beckette recruited the new Doctor himself. Whoever he is, don't count him out. Dr. Beckette must have been really impressed to go see him on his last trip to convince him. He is very excited about this assignment." Teyla adds in her calm, serene manner.

Grunt. "Who ever he is, hope he learns not to touch me." Ronon mumbles into his food.

"I'm sure if he's a prodigy he'll be quick on that uptake. No doctor (or nurse) touches you, but Beckette." John says with a smirk, "Anyways, anyone up to welcoming the new recruits?" he adds hopefully.

"You are only inviting us because you HAVE to be there, oh leader, my leader." McKay says with a smirk.

"I will come. I must meet with Colonel Carter soon." Teyla mentions as she pushes back her chair.

"Sparring with Lorne now." Ronon mumbles as he grabs his tray and gets up.

"Don't mind him. He hates new medical staff. I, on the other hand am busy saving the galaxy. Too busy to go meet the "new meat" as you like to put it." McKay says, his head already facing his tablet as he gets up and leaves.

"Just the two of us then?" John smirks to Teyla. "At least for now... Lorne is meeting us there, so Ronon will probably be there too."

* * *

"Aye Lass! Welcome! Welcome!" Dr. Beckette jovally announced, arms outstretched to a wide eyed girl, looking over the gate room.

Her eyes had just done a 360 of the room, landing on the tall, green eyed man standing above everyone. He seemed to be looking directly at her, but that was unlikely, he was obviously a soldier of some kind. She didn't recognize his outfit, but that didn't really mean anything. His dark hair was in long dreads and he looked very muscular. At the sound of her name she spun, blond hair bouncing a smile lighting her face, "Dr. Beckette!" She dropped her bags as he swung her around in a small circle, laughing now.

"Kalen, m'lad! Welcome to Atlantis! Come on, come on!" Dr. Beckette says, encompassing a young man near the girl.

They left the gateroom, arm in arm smiling and talking, her gaze glancing up just once before she left.

"Who was that?" John asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure we will find out though if she is close with Dr. Beckette. This is a small place. The guy though, I guess that's the newest on site prodigy. The pronounciation was weird though, Kalen or maybe that was just the Doc's accent."

A grunt was the only answer from the tall man, his arm crossed over his chest as he pushed away from the wall. "We doing this?"

"Yup." John smirks, "Good Morning people! My name is Colonel John Shepard, and I'd like to Welcome to Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy, a place where bunnies can be carnivorous and wild flowers can release toxic gas. Whatever you've heard, whatever you think you know, you are going to have to rethink it all. Please take the next hour to settle yourselves, soldiers you'll meet back here for your introduction to Atlantis and our mission with my 2IC Major Lorne, doctors, you'll be meeting with your department heads. " The smirk firmly in place he turns as the noise level picks back up. "I think I'm getting better at that speach."

Ronon stalked off as soon as John had finished his speach.

"What's with the Big Guy?" John asks Teyla, a perplexed loo on his face.

"I do not know." Teyla calmly says, "maybe he didn't like your speach about the bunnies and flowers." She adds with a small smirk.

"Nah, that isn't it."

* * *

Ronon couldn't believe it. Melena. For a split second that girl looked just like his Melena. How long had it been since his heart had last stuttered like that? Not for the last nine years. Then the second was over, and her bright brown eyes and sweet smile split her face. Definitely not Melena, she was too young, too innocent, she was unreal. When she was swept up in the Doc's arms he couldn't help feeling bereft. Who ever she was she was out of his league. Earth had so many people like her, eyes so wide and innocent, so full of hope, none of the weariness or hardships the wraith created. She was such a breath of fresh air. He just needed to remember that that was what he was fighting for, people like her. He needed to remember without actually tainting her with... the reality of his life. He shakes his head quickly, not liking where his thoughts were going, he didn't really need to worry about it, who ever she was she wasn't a soldier. So his contact with her would be minimal.

Shoulders slumped, that is how John found him, two hours later. "So.... what's up Chewie?" He asks, staring out into the water, the balcony provided such an amazing view.

Grunt.

"Hmm, well, as talkative as ever. I think you must be getting a little restless. Wanna help train some new recruits?"

A wide grin cracked his face, "Yeah."

"I thought so. So you gonna tell me what has got you so pensive?"

Grunt.

"Well, you can let me know when you're ready. Let's go, get ready." John rubbed his hands together as they left the balcony, already he was plotting odds and starting wagers.

* * *

"Ahhh, lass, I can't believe you finally made it! You are going to love it here. Its everything I told you an more!" Carson gleefully launched into a story about one of his first missions.

"You mean I'm going to have to go off world too?"

"Why o'course lass, how else will you help all those people who may need a doctor's help?" He asks, a glint in his eyes. "It's no' that bad. You'll grow accustomed to it, every world has different possibilities, different customs and plant life. The possibilities are endless."

She sighs as he launches into another tale, unpacking more of her clothes as he sits in one of the only pieces of furniture in the room. "I can't believe I'm finally here Dr. Beckette-"

"Carson, lass, Carson. We are family, especially out here! I am Carson, and you are Jenn-lass. Let others call us Doctors, but here, off duty, we are just ourselves." A devilish glint enters his eyes... "Now lets talk about..."


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been on base now for a month. So far she'd only ever seen Ronon Dex from afar. He'd come in from missions or from a sparring accident and go directly to Dr. Beckette. If any nurse or other doctor tried to touch him, he'd shout and glower... frighten one and all to leave him alone. He must be so lonely she often thought. Even amongst his friends he stood a little apart. She could understand that. So far she hadn't been in the direct area when he'd come in, but that was about to change... Dr. Beckette was off world and left her in charge.

"We need a medical team to the gate room! Bring a stretcher!" The call came over the comm unit... time to live up to her hype.

"Ok everyone, we have an emergency. Marie-prep the ER, Brian- I'm going to need a stretcher. Kalen- prep for more injured, we don't know what to expect!" She yelled out as she grabbed her emergency case and sprinted down the halls. "Out of the way!"

They entered the gateroom to chaos. There were bloody people everywhere, dazed and shocked looks in dirty faces. Jennifer crouched down to the closest injured person, already her hands were elbow deep. "I need to know what happened... Colonel-"

"We were ambushed with our guides on the way back to the gate. These are the most severely injured."

"Kalen, Brian-we're going to need to take those people over there and there to the operating rooms right away. Colonel please get the rest of these people to the Infirmary for stitches. If there's anything more serious, let us know and we'll send someone back with either stretchers or wheel chairs. Lets go!" She ran with the stretcher, her hands wrist deep into the patient, trying to identify what needed to be worked on.

*****

Four hours and three surgeries later, Jenn leaned against the wall. Her head aching and her spirits flagging, it had been a long day-

"Don't touch me! I'll wait for Beckette." Ronon was sitting on a bed, his arm bleeding profusely, and another deep scrape across his forehead gave him a menacing look. Not that he needed the help. Nurses scurried away from him... other doctor's got out of his way.

"Dr. Keller?" Marie asked hesitantly. Pointedly glancing at the adamant man on the bed.

"I've got it." She pushed off the wall with a sigh, so much for being off duty. "Why are you giving my staff a problem? They are trying to help you." She scolds him as she puts her gloves on and gathers supplies.

"Only Dr. Beckette helps me." He mumbles, looking at the pretty woman warily.

"Well, he's off world right now and he isn't due back for a number of days. You're stuck with me. Now, stop being such a baby and let me see." Her cool hands stroke his biceps, cleaning the wound and irrigating it. She reached over to her supplies to a long needle.

"No pain killers."

"Wh-"

"You can work on me, but no pain killers."

"If you're sure..."

"No pain killers."

She put the shot down and instead picked up her needle and thread. Biting her lower lip in concentration she started stitching his wound. "So you are the infamous Ronon Dex. Why do you give everyone such a hard time?"

He just looked at her for a minute. She was just trying to distract him, he knew the drill, but his curiosity was piqued, "I don't know them. I know Beckette. Trust Beckette. Who're you? I've seen you around, but you've never tried to help me before."

She shrugs as she finishes her stitches and prepares to start on his head. "Forgive my bad manners, I'm Dr. Keller. You know you can trust us, all of us. We just want to help you." she glances as him at the last, a blush tinges her cheeks as she sees how close she is to him and how intently he's looking at her.

"You're Dr. Keller. We thought J. Keller was a man." He says after a grunt... she's got prettier eyes up close than he'd thought. And she smelled faintly of flowers...

"You wouldn't believe how often that happens," she smiles as she finishes cleaning off his forehead and prepares the next needle for use. "I'm pretty used to it. So are you going to keep giving the staff a hard time? What happens when Dr. Beckette is on extended missions and you get injured?"

"He doesn't go on more'en overnight missions usually. I wait or deal with it myself. Carter saw me though and ordered me here."

"Well, with me here Dr. Beckette said he'd be taking more lengthy off world missions... you're going to have to trust us."

"Not them. You."

"Oh, ok" A blush rose to her cheeks again at his words. "I'm done. Try to take it easy, and don't get them wet."

"I know the drill. I'll try." His eyes roamed her face as she blushed and backed up into an waiting tray. Then scurried to pick up the mess. She was a nervous little thing... but she hadn't been a minute ago. He liked that. He hopped down from the bed and headed to the entrance. "Be seein' ya Doc."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a month since that first day in the gateroom. So far all he'd been able to see of her is glimpses in the infirmary as he was being worked on by the Doc. She was always busy somewhere else, with others. She looked so sure of herself in her lab coat... that is until she'd glance at him, catch him staring and blush. She was definitely too innocent for this galaxy. Probably too weak. She'd probably pack her bags after her first off world mission or after the first mission went sideways.

The Doc, from what he could tell, still seemed happy with her... Dr. Keller or Kalen, as it was pronounced... now HE was a bother. He kept trying to "help" the Doc, some prodigy, that one. He was always in the middle of everything... and so familiar with everyone. He bristled when he saw him talking to Her, it was bothersome.

Somehow he managed to miss her in the cafeteria, in fact he never did see her outside the infirmary. It was strange... she never went to the movie nights... or game nights. With as rarely as he'd seen her, he could still tell whenever she was in the room, not that she always was always on duty, he could just pinpoint her in the room without looking for her.

She was like a lodestone for him. Drawing his attention, even when he wasn't in the infirmary. Heck even if she wasn't in the infirmary. And he didn't even know her name. He didn't know anything about her, and it was eating at him.

* * *

"Don't touch me! I'll wait for Beckette." He was sitting on a bed, his arm bleeding profusely, and another deep scrape across his forehead. Too bad it was so obvious, he might have gotten away with not coming to the infirmary if he wasn't bleeding so profusely. Nurses scurried away from him... other doctor's got out of his way. She wasn't here though, nor was Beckette. Dr. Keller was in surgery, but he didn't want him to touch him either.

From beind him he felt her enter the room. She must have just come from the OR, slumping against the wall. She looked exhausted. That nurse, Marie went and talked to her, hopefully Dr. Keller was still busy. Maybe she'd come over.

And just like that wishes do come true. Her exhausted face closed and became professional and... porcelain.

"Why are you giving my staff a problem? They are trying to help you." She scolds him as she puts her gloves on and gathers supplies.

"Only Dr. Beckette helps me." He mumbles, looking at the pretty woman warily. The slight floral scent wraps around him, reminding him of summer days.

"Well, he's off world right now and he isn't due back for a number of days. You're stuck with me. Now, stop being such a baby and let me see." Her cool hands stroke his biceps, cleaning the wound and irrigating it. She reached over to her supplies to a long needle.

"No pain killers." He grumply says. She doesn't know how he hates that fuzzy feeling the painkillers wrap him in. Pain he could handle, not being able to count on himself if something came up, he couldn't.

"Wh-" She was a bit taken aback.

"You can work on me, but no pain killers." He concedes, enraptured by her cool fingers and firm touch. She was trying to scold/bully him. It's been almost a decade since any female had tried to bully/scold him for anything, and of the males, only Dr. Beckette. He was amazed that such a little woman would have so much... spunk.

"If you're sure..."

"No pain killers."

She put the shot down and instead picked up her needle and thread. Biting her lower lip in concentration she started stitching his wound. "So you are the infamous Ronon Dex. Why do you give everyone such a hard time?" Her hair was beginning to fall out of the high pony tale, it had obviously been a long day already. He felt a little bad about prolonging her day, but not a lot. This was their first conversation.

He just looked at her for a minute. Silently absorbing her cool, soft, firm touch. Even with a needle she had a more delicate touch than anyone in recent memory. She was just trying to distract him, he knew the drill, but his curiosity was piqued, "I don't know them. I know Beckette. Trust Beckette. Who're you? I've seen you around, but you've never tried to help me before." Smooth Ronon, demand her name why don't you.

She shrugs as she finishes her stitches and prepares to start on his head. "Forgive my bad manners, I'm Dr. Keller. You know you can trust us, all of us. We just want to help you." she glances as him at the last, a blush tinges her cheeks as she sees how close she is to him and how intently he's looking at her.

"You're Dr. Keller. We thought J. Keller was a man." He says after a grunt... she's got prettier eyes up close than he'd thought. So I guess Beckette wasn't mispronouncing Keller... who was Kalen then?

"You wouldn't believe how often that happens," she smiles as she finishes cleaning off his forehead and prepares the next needle for use. "I'm pretty used to it. So are you going to keep giving the staff a hard time? What happens when Dr. Beckette is on extended missions and you get injured?"

"He doesn't go on more'en overnight missions usually. I wait or deal with it myself. Carter saw me though and ordered me here." He hadn't known she'd be here... otherwise he'd have volunteered to come. Just for a chance to talk with this doctor, he'd easil

"Well, with me here Dr. Beckette said he'd be taking more lengthy off world missions... you're going to have to trust us."

"Not them. You." He simply stated. Looking directly into her eyes, searching for.... whatever it was that drew him.

"Oh, ok" A blush rose to her cheeks again at his words. "I'm done. Try to take it easy, and don't get them wet."

"I know the drill. I'll try." His eyes roamed her face as she blushed and backed up into an waiting tray. Then scurried to pick up the mess. She was a nervous little thing... but she hadn't been a minute ago. He liked that. He hopped down from the bed and headed to the entrance. "Be seein' ya Doc." He smirks at her over his shoulder. His step a little lighter.

--end---


End file.
